


John Watson is not a good man.

by monstrofmen



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Killables - Gemma Malley
Genre: Dystopia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, people are labled by how good they are, the system knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrofmen/pseuds/monstrofmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is not a good man. He knows it, the system knows it. All he can do is dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson is not a good man.

**Author's Note:**

> the plot is based on 'The Killables' by Gemma Malley.  
> Basically, a war has happened, and the survivors have built a city protected by a set of rules and a machine called The system. Everyone is given a label based on how good they are, A (the best), B, C, or worst of all K.

John Watson is not a good man.  
Oh, he seems to be a model citizen, always attending the weekly gatherings, helping the less fortunate, even working in the healing centres.

He's labelled a B, a trusted member of society.  
A perfectly respectable label for a perfectly respectable man.  
John knows better.

He tells himself he has to stop, has to abide by the system's laws.  
But, every night he finds himself wrapped in strong arms, lips pressed against his own, and dark chocolate curls tickling his face.

"We can't keep doing this," he whispers hoarsely, hands grasping broad shoulders.  
A chuckle, deep and smooth as caramel, and John just melts.  
"Yes we can," Sherlock murmurs.

Sherlock.

He's a C, though only through his brother's influence (the prat's an A, and frequently likes to remind them of that).  
everyone knows that Sherlock is a dark horse, always asking questions, always a little to intent, alway a little to sharp.  
Even if they didn't notice, it's impossible to ignore the smouldering fire behind Sherlock's ice blue eyes.  
Most people keep their distance; John isn't most people.

John's heard things.  
Rumours are frowned upon in the eyes of the system, but even so, John hears the whispers.  
There's a rebellion coming, and John doesn't know which side he'll take when it happens.

No, John Watson is not a good man - he knows it, and the system knows it.

The system may catch him, may even make him disappear, but for now, all John can do is burrow into the warmth of his lover's arms, and dream of a new day.


End file.
